heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Legerdemain
Vital Information Real Name: Ian Charlton Aliases: The Legendary Legerdemain Age: 34 Gender: Male Alignment: Evil Race: Human Goals: To outshine Hattrick and gain knowledge of real magic Character Biography Ian Charlton had been a magician since he was a young man, he used to be a colleague of Darius Elwood but began to feel overshadowed. When trying to sabotage one of Elwood's shows, he saw a purple light from the magician's hat and realised that he was using real magic. He thought that this was cheating and tried to get Elwood fired but no-one believed him, he spent months learning about different types of magic and other forms of the paranormal but he became obsessed and eventually insane. His family got him omitted to a mental asylum but he found out and ran away, he then scraped together his wages, along with some stolen money, and bought technology that could simulate magic from a mysterious benefactor. Styling himself after a traditional stage magician, he became the villain Legerdemain, using his equipment to steal and attempt to find true magical knowledge. When Elwood emerged as the superhero Hattrick, Ian believed that the people would accept him back into society but they did not, they took him to an asylum but he used his tech to escape and now has an even greater vendetta against Hattrick. Personality Incredibly envious and completely insane, however retains a sense of showmanship and jokes around, makes puns etc. Weapons and Equipment *Top Hat **Dimensional Projector - Hidden portal to personal pocket dimension, the location of the secondary portal can be changed so that Legerdemain can reach into his hat and grab or punch something or someone **Neural Array - Technology that picks up on Legerdemain's electrical impulses and selects what he wants to appear from the pocket dimension, or where he wants his secondary portal to appear, it also controls his sonic projector **Sonic Projector - Device that projects hypersound on a certain frequency that can control the weak-minded and those in a state of mental submission *Wand **Energy Blaster - Device that projects concussive energy that can punch through solid rock **Neural Mimic - Technology that copies the electrical impulses of anyone it's pointing at, it then sends the data to Legerdemain's hat and projects it into his head, effectively allowing him to read minds **Molecular Accelerator - Device that causes the molecules of whatever it is pointing at to rapidly vibrate and eventually combust **Sonic Projector - Device that projects hypersound at a certain frequency that can put target's to sleep **Neural Burst - Technology that sends an electrical pulse into the target that puts them to sleep by touch **Kinetic Field Projector - Devide that forms a kinetic field around the desired object and gives Legerdemain low-level telekinesis **Teleporter - Device that allows Legerdemain to ignore spatial distance between two areas **Neural Array - Technology that picks up on Legerdemain's electrical impulses and control's all the functions of his wand, it also controls to what appears out of his sleeves *Razor-Sharp Playing Cards *Explosive Dove Robots *Binding Cloths - A string of cloths that instantly wraps around enemies *Poison Flowers - False flowerheads that produce toxic gas